


Day 30: Aftercare

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [31]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aftercare, Age Difference, Bathing/Washing, Belonging, Campbell is 19, Domestic Fluff, Ice Play, M/M, Master of Aftercare, Masters is in his 40s, Pillow Talk, Reading, Reference to Backstory, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, last day, reference to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “Thank you.” Campbell whispers against Bill’s chest, the man almost not catching it. “For what?” He asks gently, looking from the book. “For showing me what love is.” Campbell explains before yawning and shuffling his head back into the man’s chest and falling asleep. “No, thank you Campbell. For teaching me how to love.”
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Day 30: Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> It’s so crazy that this is the last day. But have no fear; this is not the end for Campbell and Bill!

“That’s it. I’m here.” Bill catches the boy as he falls into the man. “I’ve got you.” Bill rubs the boy’s back, holding him as he hiccups against his skin. “Let’s go have a bath, warm us up.” He looks to the near empty bowl of ice cubes on the bedside table. “Cold.” Campbell whispers as Bill wraps a blanket around him. “Come on let’s run a nice warm bath.” He takes Bill’s hand standing up shakily and walking to the bathroom. “Can we have bubbles?” Campbell asks, finding the lid of the toilet seat and sitting himself down. “Of course we can.” Bill replies passing the boy a bottle of water he keeps handy. “You need to get your fluids up.” He says watching as Campbell takes a drink from the bottle. “Do we want lavender or citrus?” Bill holds the two bottles of mixture in front of Campbell. “Lavender, it helps me to sleep.” Bill smiles, brushing his hand through the boy’s hair. “See this is why I leave you to the bath decisions, very clever in this department.” Bill praises, turning the water on and pouring some lavender bubble bath into the tub.

Bill lowers himself into the bath reaching his arms out for Campbell. “There we are, nice and warm.” Bill says, running his hand up and down the other’s arm. “Very nice.” Campbell says sleepily, turning so that their chests were touching. “What did we think of tonight? Of what we tried?” Bill asks, keeping a hand resting on the small of Campbell’s back. “It was fun.” Bill leaves a kiss on the boy’s head. “What have we talked about?” Campbell nods, resting his chin on Bill’s chest with his knees bending onto the floor on the tub. “I liked how the ice cubes felt when they were moved around my skin. It made me feel…” He pauses trying to find the right word. “My body felt more sensitive to what you were doing.” Bill smiles, moving a wet hand into the boy’s locks. “Anything you didn’t like?” The man continues his questioning, brushing his hand down to the little red nail marks on the boy’s shoulder blades. “I think that I don’t like the blindfold. I might like it if it was on its own?” Campbell admits, hooking his arms around Bill’s neck. “Noted.” Bill says, moving his hand further to the fingerprint bruise running down the boy’s hips and lower back. “Are you in any pain?” Bill asks as he slides his hand back up to Campbell’s hair. “I don’t think so. Not now.” The boy shrugs, resting his head back on Bill’s chest and closing his eyes. 

“One cocoa and some rusks.” Campbell places them on the kitchen table before coming over with his coffee. He sits, admiring his Campbell; the boy who was sipping a mug of cocoa, biting at a farley rusk all while his damp hair dripped down his face and onto his pyjama shirt. He smiles gently as he brings the coffee to his lips, this was it for him and he wasn’t upset. Campbell was his whole life, whatever his boy needed, he would provide. The amount of progress that has happened since that night when he was coming home from work; how much he had debated breaking up the boys that surrounded him. He wondered sometimes what would’ve happened if he had walked into his house as if it wasn’t happening but he wouldn’t have been able to live with himself when the newspaper would’ve reported about it the next morning. “Bill.” Campbell pulls him out of his daze, reaching a hand to place on top of the man’s. “Campbell.” Bill says softly, turning his hand to scractch his fingers down the boy's palm. “I’ve found something out. Something exciting.” Bill leans forward. “Oh I see, what is this discovery?” Campbell picks up the remainder of the rusk and shows it to Bill. “Are you ready?” He asks giddily. Bill nods, watching the boy’s hand as it dips the rusk in the cocoa before placing it in his mouth. “It is so good and the rusk melts a little into the cocoa so win-win.” He smiles, holding out the cocoa covered rusk to Bill who takes a bite, leaning back and closing his eye humming gently. “Genius.” 

“Which book are we on now?” Bill asks, sliding into bed next to Campbell who was gripping one of his many library books. “Alice in Wonderland.” He answers by turning the book as he passes it to Bill. “Right are we comfy?” Campbell nods, practically sat in the man’s lap, his arms wrapping around one of Bill’s. “Okay, chapter 5.” Bill starts, Campbell looking up from the pictures of the book to watch Bill’s mouth move as he reads, changing his voice slightly when a character speaks. He smiles, nuzzling his head into the man’s chest, feeling a sense of belonging when Bill’s hand moves to rest on his back. There was no life worth living without Bill. Campbell didn’t want to even imagine having to go back to the life he had before Bill; being carted from place to place, brought back to his parents who claimed they missed him but really missed beating him. He will never find a way to thank Bill enough for saving him; Joe told him once that when someone saves your life that you owe it to them, that every part of you belonged to your saviour but Campbell didn’t think that Bill wanted that. Bill always let him choose, share his thoughts, he allowed Campbell to live his own life alongside his own. “Thank you.” Campbell whispers against Bill’s chest, the man almost not catching it. “For what?” He asks gently, looking from the book. “For showing me what love is.” Campbell explains before yawning and shuffling his head back into the man’s chest and falling asleep. “No, thank you Campbell. For teaching me how to love.” Bill whispers, knowing that the boy wouldn’t hear as he was now stuck in his dreams. “Good night.” He whispers, kissing the boy’s head before stretching to turn off the bedside lamp. 


End file.
